


Schuld und Mitgefühl

by Omega_White



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Drama, F/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Es ist Nacht. Und ich stehe hier, bewegungslos. Hier in der Wildnis, hier in der Kälte, und die Hand um meinen Zauberstab ist längst zu Eis erstarrt. Nur mein Herz, es schlägt so laut. Und ich frage mich... Wie konnte es bloß so weit kommen?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Schuld und Mitgefühl

SCHULD UND MITGEFÜHL

-  
-  
-

Es ist Nacht...

Eine stille Nacht, und so kalt.

Und ich… 

Ich stehe hier.

Bewegungslos.

Hier, in der Wildnis. Hier...

Mein Atem erzeugt Dampf in der Kälte. Es ist Nacht, es ist kalt, es ist… Winter. Und alle Bäume haben ihre Blätter längst verloren. 

Hier in der Wildnis. Hier auf der Lichtung, auf der ich mit meinen Kameraden stehe.

Sie…

Sie starren mich an. 

Erwartungsvoll.

Wartend.

Ungeduldig. Ich bin umzingelt von meinen geschworenen Brüdern und Schwestern. Und…

Und ihre Zauberstäbe sind auf mich gerichtet. Ausnahmslos. Ausweglos. Es gibt kein Zurück.

Ich starre hinab zu Boden… und zwei Augen blicken flehend zu mir hinauf.

-  
-  
-

Ich war seltsam gefasst. Weder aufgeregt, noch euphorisch. Ich hatte es mir anders vorgestellt, nächtelang hatte ich wachgelegen und mir ausgemalt, wie sie wohl sein würde…

Meine erste Mission im Auftrag des dunklen Lords.

Severus hatte mich davor gewarnt. Er hatte mich beschworen, noch zu warten. Ich wäre noch nicht bereit dafür, sagte er…

Doch ich schlug all seine Warnungen in den Wind. Ich wollte doch unbedingt. Ich wollte doch seit Jahren. Das war mein Traum, meine… Bestimmung. Ich konnte unmöglich länger warten. Und ich wollte meinen Fehler von damals wieder gut machen. Mein schwaches Ich hatte es nicht übers Herz bringen können, Dumbledore zu ermorden. 

Jetzt war ich stärker. Ich würde nicht länger zurückschrecken.

Es war meine Bestimmung. Ich wollte es.

Beweisen, dass ich es wert war, zu denen zu gehören, die ich mein ganzes Leben lang bewundert hatte. 

Die anderen trafen nach und nach ein, hier, auf dieser Lichtung. Hier, in diesem großen und finsteren Wald, in dem niemand deine Schreie zu hören vermochte. Schon oft hatten sie sich hier getroffen und wie oft hatte ich davon geträumt! Doch…

Doch mein Triumph schmeckte seltsam schal. Das dunkle Mal auf meinem Unterarm konnte mich nicht beglücken. Es hielt nicht das, was es versprach.

Das hier war meine erste Mission! Mein Traum! Meine Bestimmung! Ich –

Ich setzte meine Maske auf und zog die Kapuze des langen, schwarzen Umhangs über mein Gesicht. 

Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau. 

Mit Umhang und Maske sehen alle Todesser gleich aus. 

Severus steckte irgendwo hier, unter einem dieser Umhänge. Ich konnte unmöglich sagen, unter welchem. Macnair war hier. Crabbe. Goyle. Die Väter meiner früheren Schulkameraden waren nun meine geschworenen Brüder. Es war das Normalste auf der Welt.

Auch Bellatrix war hier. Man erkannte sie sofort. Sie war die lauteste von allen und sie war es, die den Ton angab, wenn der dunkle Lord nicht anwesend war. Oder mein Vater. Mein Vater war vor drei Tagen auf eine Einzelmission geschickt worden und bis jetzt noch nicht zurückgekehrt. 

Ich machte mir keine Sorgen um ihn. Er wusste, was er tat. Doch…

(Doch weißt du es, Draco Malfoy? Weißt du es…?)

„Los!“, ertönte Bellatrix` schrille Stimme. „Los! Los! Wir apparieren!“ 

Ich atmete tief durch und blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Es war bewölkt. Ich wünschte mir die Wolken fort. Weil…

„LOS!“

Alle Zweifel mussten von mir weichen. Ich war ein Todesser. Einer von ihnen. Und bevor die Nacht vorbei war, würden Menschen durch meine Hand sterben. 

Ich apparierte.

-  
-  
-

Ich schlucke und mein Hals ist seltsam eng. 

Ich bekomme kaum Luft. Und ich zittere.

In der Nacht. 

In der kalten, bewölkten Nacht unter den kahlen Bäumen.

Wo niemand deine Schreie hören kann...

Wann hat es zu schneien begonnen? Kann mir das irgendjemand sagen? 

Die schwarzen Kapuzen sind von Schnee bedeckt. 

Auch ihr Haar… Vereinzelte Flocken haben sich darin verfangen. 

Sie friert. 

Sie zittert.

So wie ich. Doch ich spüre die Kälte kaum.

„LOS!“, kreischt Beatrix. „Tu es endlich! Na LOS!“

Die Finger, die meinen Zauberstab umklammern, sind zu Eis erstarrt. Doch mein Herz…

Es pocht und pocht und pocht immer schneller. Irgendwo in meinem Bauch.

Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, was zu tun ist?

-  
-  
-

Die Erinnerung an mein fünftes Schuljahr in Hogwarts ist besonders schmerzvoll. 

Ich erinnere mich nur selten daran. 

Weil es einfach so weh tut.

Hermine und ich…

Wir sind uns nur langsam nähergekommen. 

So langsam, dass es uns kaum aufgefallen war. 

Wir hatten irgendein Schulprojekt zusammen vorbereiten müssen, das weiß ich noch. 

Und… Und irgendwie habe ich gemerkt, dass sie gar nicht so übel war. Eigentlich recht clever… für ein Schlammblut.

Das habe ich ihr natürlich nicht gesagt… 

Ich habe sowieso unnatürlich wenig gesagt in ihrer Gegenwart. Irgendwie… machte es mir gar nichts aus, mit ihr gesehen zu werden. Und wenn meine Freunde darüber lachten… Oder ihre Freunde sich aufregten… Dann hat selbst das mich nicht gestört.

Und als das Schulprojekt dann zu Ende war, haben wir uns trotzdem weiterhin getroffen.

Möglichst nachts, im Geheimen. Das war okay für sie. Sie meinte, Weasley solle nichts von unseren Treffen erfahren. Und das war okay für mich. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass meine Freunde etwas davon wissen. Es war unser Geheimnis… Und das machte es zu etwas Besonderem. Etwas Wertvollem. 

In einer Nacht… hatte sich dann alles verändert.

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten, und unser Atem erzeugte Dampf in der Kälte, während wir dem Pfad hinunter zum See folgten. 

Wir setzten uns in das halb gefrorene Gras und ich ließ sie auf meinem Mantel sitzen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie friert.

Wir schwiegen eine Weile. Dann… lehnte sie sich gegen mich. Ganz sachte nur. Ihr Kopf auf meiner Schulter. 

Und ich spürte die Kälte nicht länger.

„Draco…“, sagte sie dann, und ich blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Die Sterne leuchteten hell in dieser Nacht. Heller als je zuvor.

„Draco…“

-  
-  
-

„DRACO MALFOY, verdammt noch MAL! Ich sagte, TÖTE DIE GÖRE ENDLICH!“, kreischt Bellatrix ungeduldig.

Und die junge Frau unter mir blickt zu mir auf. Noch immer liegt Angst in ihrem Blick, doch auch etwas anderes. 

Mitgefühl.

„Draco…“, flüstert sie mit heißerer Stimme.

Ich reiße mir die Kapuze vom Kopf. Streife mir die Maske ab. Ich will sie plötzlich nicht mehr. Die Todesser erinnern mich an einen Krähenschwarm, der über einem sterbenden Tier kreist und darauf wartet, dass es verendet. Kalte Augen blitzen unter den weißen Masken hervor. Sie sind zu Eis erstarrt. Sie sind schon längst tot. Auch wenn ihr Herz noch schlägt. Langsam und beherrscht.

Und meines pocht so laut, dass ich glaube, sie müssten es hören.

Hermine hört es bestimmt. 

Die braunen Haare sind zerzaust. Die Kleider zerrissen. Blut und Dreck verkleben ihr hübsches Gesicht und mein Herz krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen. 

Panik überkommt mich.

So sollte es nicht sein! So hätte es nicht kommen dürfen!

Das hier hätte meine erste Mission sein sollen! Etwas, worauf ich stolz sein kann! Das, worauf ich mich so unglaublich lange gefreut hatte! Was ist nur schiefgelaufen? WAS?!

Nur Schweigen um mich herum. Hermine friert. Ich möchte meinen Umhang ausziehen und ihn um ihre Schultern legen.

Doch ich kann nicht. Ich kann nur dastehen und sie anstarren. Und nichts sagen. Und nichts tun. In mir toben die Gefühle, doch ich kann sie nicht ordnen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll! 

Also tue ich nichts.

-  
-  
-

Wir apparierten in ein Wohngebiet, irgendwo in einer Muggelstadt, deren Namen ich nicht kannte.

Am Rande nahm ich wahr, dass die Fenster der Häuser hell erleuchtet waren. Bunte Lichterketten waren um Fenster und Bäume gespannt und verliehen der Umgebung ein magisches Aussehen. 

Weihnachten…, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Es musste kurz vor Weihnachten sein. Ich hatte während meiner Zeit mit Severus und den Todessern mein Zeitgefühl vollständig verloren.

Bellatrix schritt zielsicher voran und deutete auf ein Haus am Ende der Straße. Es war nicht weniger beleuchtet als all die anderen. Ich folgte den Todessern mit weichen Knien. Gleich war es so weit. 

Die Mission war simpel. Tötet ein paar Muggel, um dem Orden des Phönix klar zu machen, wie ernst Voldemort seine Ansichten vertritt. Keine Gefangenen.

Einfach ein paar Muggel töten. Wahllos. Konnte das so schwer sein?

Bellatrix sprach einen Bann über das Haus, welcher jegliche Geräusche von der Außenwelt abschnitt. Dann brach sie die Tür mit einem Zauber auf. Sie stürmte das Haus, und die anderen Todesser folgten ihr. Auch ich. Nur am Rande bemerkte ich die liebevoll mit Weihnachtsdekoration gestalteten Tische und Schränke. Es roch nach Zimt und gebratenen Äpfeln. 

Dann rissen mich Schreie zurück in die Realität. 

Ich eilte ins Wohnzimmer, nur um zu sehen, wie ein junger Mann sich am Boden wand, gefangen in Bellatrix` Crucio- Zauber. Sie lachte. Sie lachte ihr schrilles Lachen, sie kreischte vor Freude, und der Mann stöhnte und schrie und zuckte unter dem Zauber, und das schien Bellatrix noch mehr in Ekstase zu versetzen. 

Dann bemerkte sie mich. „Hey Malfoy!“, rief sie fröhlich. „Der hier ist für dich! Betrachte ihn als ein Geschenk von mir!“

Der Mann kreischte unter Schmerzen und es wirkte beinahe unmenschlich. Wie ein Tier, das zur Schlachtbank getrieben wird. Das sich vergeblich zu wehren versucht.

Ich bemerkte einen Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke des Raumes, mit bunten Kugeln und liebevoll platzierten Geschenken, und dieser Anblick, verbunden mit dem Geschrei des Mannes, trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich hatte es mir so anders vorgestellt… 

Irgendwo hinter mir im Haus, über mir im ersten Stock vielleicht, wurden weitere Flüche gesprochen, weitere Menschen schrien und litten und starben an diesem Weihnachtsabend. „NEIN!“, kreischte der junge Mann, als er es hörte. „NEIN… nicht… mein Kind… meine Frau…“

Bellatrix schien dies zu amüsieren. „Hast du gehört, Malfoy?“, rief sie. „Der Kerl hat eine Familie! Was meinst du, sollen wir sie herholen, damit sie zusammen sterben können?!“

„Hör auf damit!“, schrie ich. Ich ertrug es nicht länger. Der Mann schrie und schluchzte, und seine Knochen knackten und brachen unter Bellatrix` Fluch.

Diese schnaubte spöttisch. „Du verweichlichter kleiner Bengel, willst du sein Leiden etwa nicht beenden? Zwei kleine Wörter könnten ihm Ruhe schenken… Und nebenbei sein jämmerliches Geheule abstellen. Komm schon, Malfoy…“

(Komm schon, Malfoy… Das hier ist doch genau das, was du dir gewünscht hast…, oder? Du musst doch gewusst haben, was dich erwartet. Jetzt sei schön brav und folge deiner Bestimmung! Was würde dein Vater wohl sagen, wenn er dich jetzt sehen könnte…)

Weitere Knochen brachen. Der Mann brachte ein ersticktes Gurgeln hervor und hustete Blut. Dann regte er sich nicht mehr. Und Bellatrix fluchte. „Nur, weil du so lange gewartet hast!“, schimpfte sie. „Jetzt müssen wir uns wohl jemand anderen suchen!“

Aber auch die anderen waren bereits tot. Mutter und Kind hatten nicht so lange durchgehalten wie der Vater. Die Todesser verließen das Haus und sammelten sich auf der Straße. 

„Lasst uns zurückkehren! Unsere Mission ist erfüllt!“, sagte einer von ihnen und ich erkannte Severus an der Stimme. 

…Ja…, flehte ich im Stillen. …Lasst uns zurückkehren! Es ist genug! Ich halte das nicht länger durch!...

„Ach komm schon, Severus!“, meldete sich Bellatrix zu Wort. „Findest du eine Muggelfamilie nicht ein bisschen mickrig? Eine noch, wo wir doch schon mal hier sind!“

Die anderen Todesser stimmten zu und damit war es beschlossen. 

„Draco!“, rief Bellatrix, vielleicht ein wenig zu freundlich. „Draco sollte seine Chance noch bekommen! Was sagst du?“ Sie breitete ihre Arme aus. „Du darfst dir sogar das Haus aussuchen!“

Ich schluckte. Ich fühlte mich wie betäubt. Die Erinnerung an den Zimtgeruch und die Schreie lähmten mein gesamtes Inneres. „Das ist mir gleich“, hörte ich mich selbst sagen. „Ein Haus ist wie das andere.“

Bellatrix zuckte die Schultern. „Wie du meinst!“, sagte sie und deutete wahllos auf ein Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite. „Dann nehmen wir eben das da!“

Wieder wurde ein Schutzwall errichtet, wieder brach Bellatrix die Tür auf. Diesmal trat ich direkt hinter ihr durch die Tür. Die Weihnachtsdekoration nahm ich nicht wahr. Nur Bellatrix vor mir, nur den Zauberstab in meiner Hand. Bellatrix stürmte durch die Wohnzimmertür, und… 

Und der Rest spielte sich für mich wie in Zeitlupe ab. 

Auf dem Sofa saßen ein Mann und eine Frau mittleren Alters. Sie waren gerade dabei, Kerzen anzuzünden. Das plötzliche Öffnen der Tür ließ sie hochschrecken, ihre Augen weiteten sich, Bellatrix hob ihren Zauberstab und genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich eine andere Tür, hinter den beiden, und eine junge Frau mit langem braunem Haar betrat das Wohnzimmer. Sie…

Alles Blut entwich meinem Gesicht. Ich kannte sie! Sie –

„Crucio!“, rief Bellatrix und Hermine ging zu Boden. Ihre Eltern sprangen auf, riefen irgendetwas – Doch auch sie wurden von Flüchen getroffen. 

Hermine wand sich am Boden, stöhnte gequält auf –

„NEIN!“, schrie ich und warf mich zwischen Beatrix und Hermine. „Das darfst du nicht tun!“

Beatrix ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und maß mich mit einem kalten, misstrauischen Blick. „Und wieso nicht, Malfoy?!“ 

„Draco…?“, krächzte Hermine, und Überraschung lag in ihrer Stimme. Unsere Augen trafen sich, und ich hatte das Gefühl, nackt zu sein unter ihrem Blick. 

Und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

-  
-  
-

„Draco…“ sagte Hermine und rieb ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter.

Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Ich legte dem Mädchen meinen Arm um die Hüfte und sie schmiegte sich nur noch fester an mich. Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf dem ihren ab und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein, als wäre ich ein Ertrinkender, und ihr Duft allein mein einziger Rettungsring. 

„Draco, ich…“ Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich glaube…“

Sie wird doch nicht…

Mir wurde flau im Magen. Mein Herz flatterte wie wild in meiner Brust und der Duft ihrer Haare benebelte meine Sinne. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, …ohnmächtig werden zu müssen, wenn ich nicht endlich die erlösenden Worte hören würde… Die Worte, die auszusprechen ich selbst nicht imstande war, doch die alles verändern würden, einfach alles, wenn nur sie diese Worte sprechen würde, und –

„Ich… mag dich wirklich sehr gern, Draco“, kam es leise von ihr, und ich schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte nicht wahr sein, da war mehr, ich wusste es einfach!

Ich drehte den Körper des Mädchens in meinen Armen, sodass ich in ihr Gesicht blicken konnte. Suchend blickte ich mich darin um und ich konnte die Sterne in ihren Augen funkeln sehen. Sie waren überall um uns herum, am Himmel leuchteten sie in unendlich großer Weite, über den ganzen Horizont verteilt und so klar wie nie, doch…

Doch nur in ihren Augen schienen sie ihre Schönheit richtig zu entfalten. 

Nur in ihren Augen schien ihr Leuchten einen Zweck zu erfüllen.

…Ich liebe dich, Draco Malfoy…, sagten diese Augen, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen.

Und ich… Ich versuchte, dieselben Worte in meine Augen zu legen…

Doch ich bin so schrecklich schlecht in solcherlei Dingen. Ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, dass sie meinen Blick richtig deutete…

Also küsste ich sie.

Ich legte meine Hand hinter Hermines Nacken und zog ihren Kopf zu mir heran. Schon schloss sie ihre Augen, einen Herzschlag später schloss ich die meinen, und als unsere Lippen sich trafen, schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Und ich glaubte, ich müsse träumen, denn so etwas Tolles… So etwas… Wunderbares war in meinem Leben noch nie geschehen.

Ich zog ihren Körper näher an den meinen heran und trotz der Kälte, trotz der dunklen Nacht und des nassen Bodens, brannte ihre Berührung wie Feuer auf meiner Haut. Und ihr Kuss war ein Rauschmittel, das mich trunken machte. 

Und ich betete… Ja wirklich, ich betete dafür, dass dieser Augenblick niemals enden würde. Dass wir für immer so hier sitzen würden, gefangen in dunkler Nacht und ewiger Kälte, verloren und doch für immer zusammengeschweißt in Körperwärme und Küssen. 

Und als wir uns voneinander trennten, blickte ich hinauf zum Himmel, der gerade von einer Sternschnuppe durchzogen wurde. Und würde mein Wunsch, für immer in diesem Moment zu verharren, auch nicht in Erfüllung gehen, so hoffte ich dennoch, dass… sich irgendwie alles zum Guten wendet. 

-  
-  
-

„Hey, ist das nicht diese Gryffindor- Schlampe?!“, rief Bellatrix auf einmal. „Die aus der Mysteriums-Abteilung, die Freundin von Harry Potter?!“ Sie lachte verzückt auf. „Na was ein Zufall! Draco, ich glaube, wir haben das perfekte Übungsstück für dich gefunden!“

Mir wurde kalt.

Ich geriet in Panik. 

Das konnte nicht passieren, das… Das durfte nicht passieren… Hilfesuchend blickte ich zu den anderen Todessern hinüber. Ich suchte nach irgendjemandem, dem diese ganze Sache nicht völlig egal war. Nach irgendjemandem, der dazu imstande war, Hermine das Leben zu retten…

„Wir sollten das Mädchen zum dunklen Lord bringen“, sagte Severus mit eisiger Stimme. „Da sie eine enge Freundin von Harry Potter ist, wäre es möglich, dass sie wertvolle Informationen besitzt, die-“

„Severus!“, fauchte Bellatrix und ich sah, wie Hermines Augen sich beim Namen ihres ehemaligen Lehrers weiteten. „Du mit deinen elendigen Ideen! Der dunkle Lord hat MIR den AUSDRÜCKLICHEN Befehl gegeben, keine Gefangenen zu machen! Wie schwer ist das zu verstehen?! Potter würde seine kleine Freundin auf jeden Fall retten wollen und was nützt uns ein Rudel Gryffindors auf der Suche nach unserem Hauptquartier?!“

„Bellatrix, denk doch mal nach-“

„HÖR AUF!“, kreischte sie. „Wer von euch will, dass Malfoy hier dieses kleine Schlammblut zur Strecke bringt?!“

Die Todesser jubelten und lachten und ich… Ich blickte Severus flehend an, denn er war der Einzige, der vielleicht eine Chance hatte, noch irgendetwas zu ändern… 

Doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. 

Und mir wurde endgültig klar, dass ich einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatte. Ich hätte alles ändern können! Hätte ich doch nur ein Haus ausgesucht! Irgendeines, irgendein anderes! Nicht das hier! Ich habe mein Schicksal in Bellatrix Hände gelegt… Und dabei mein Leben verwirkt. 

„Schafft sie von hier fort!“, befahl Bellatrix. „Bringt sie zurück auf die Lichtung, dort kann Malfoy dann beweisen, ob er eines Todessers würdig ist!“

„Was ist mit den anderen beiden?“, fragte einer der Todesser, und ich glaubte, Goyles Stimme zu erkennen. 

Meine Brüder…, dachte ich bitter. Meine Brüder lassen mich im Stich. Das ist nicht fair.

Bellatrix warf Hermines Eltern einen kurzen Blick zu. „Tötet sie“, sagte sie dann leichthin und verließ den Raum.

-  
-  
-

Der Schnee hat uns völlig durchnässt.

Meine Füße sind gefroren, meine Hände zu Eisklötzen erstarrt. 

Hermine…

Irgendwie denke ich, dass mir das alles ganz recht geschieht. Ich habe es nicht anders verdient. 

Ich habe mein Leben damit verbracht, von den Todessern zu träumen. Von glorreichen Taten im Namen des dunklen Lords. 

Doch ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Ich hatte einfach nichts begriffen! Gar nichts! Ist es besonders heldenhaft, unschuldige Männer, Frauen und sogar Kinder am Weihnachtsabend zu überfallen, zu foltern und zu morden? Ist das eine glorreiche Tat?! 

Ich hatte gewusst, was die Todesser taten, ich hatte gewusst, worauf ich mich einlasse. Es sind doch nur Muggel, hatte ich mir gedacht. Muggel verdienen es nicht anders! Aber… Aber die Schreie, das Flehen, die Tränen, die Sorge des jungen Mannes um seine Familie… Das war so schrecklich echt! Diese Leute lebten, liebten und starben genauso wie wir! 

Voldemorts Ideale bauen auf einer Lüge auf, und ich erkenne es erst jetzt. Klar und deutlich. Jetzt, wo ein geliebter Mensch drauf und dran ist, durch meine Hand zu sterben. Schuldig! Schuldig! Ich fühle mich so schuldig, weil ich genau weiß, dass mir das Töten eines unbekannten Menschen wohl noch relativ leicht von der Hand gegangen wäre.

Ich blicke Hermine an und all die Erinnerungen an damals schwirren durch meinen Kopf. Die heimlichen Treffen. Die Umarmungen. Die Küsse. Die Nächte. Die Sterne. 

Hermine hat mir den schönsten Sommer meines Lebens beschert... 

Doch dem Sommer folgte ein früher Herbst. Und ein noch früherer Winter. Mein Vater hatte mir Voldemorts Plan erläutert. Ich sollte Dumbledore töten und ein Mitglied der Todesser werden. Endlich, hatte ich mir gedacht. Ich freute mich. Ich war gespannt. Doch als ich Hermine am Anfang des neuen Schuljahres wieder gesehen hatte…, konnte ich ihr nicht mehr in die Augen blicken. 

Und Weihnachten fiel in diesem Jahr für mich aus.

„MALFOY!“ brüllt Bellatrix. „Wenn du sie nicht endlich tötest, dann muss ich es tun! Und das wird LANGSAM und BLUTIG, das schwöre ich dir!“

Ich muss handeln. Ich weiß es.

Viel mehr Zeit wird Bellatrix mir nicht mehr geben. Die Krähen haben Blut gerochen. 

Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf Hermine. Meine Hand zittert, ich kann den Stab kaum gerade halten.

Hermine blickt mir entgegen, seltsam gefasst. Und ich merke, dass sie mich nicht hasst! Das ist vielleicht das Schlimmste. Ihr Mitgefühl! Ich kann es nicht ertragen! Ich kann nicht! Ich kann nicht! Zu gut kann ich mich an alles erinnern, was zwischen uns war! Zu schön ist diese Erinnerung, als dass ich das Mädchen, mit dem ich sie teilte, einfach ermorden könnte! 

Das Mitgefühl in ihren Augen… Es ändert alles.

Ich konnte Dumbledore nicht töten und Severus wusste, dass sich seitdem nichts geändert hatte. Er wollte mich schützen. Doch ich hatte nicht auf ihn hören wollen. 

Und dafür muss ich nun büßen.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!“ schreie ich und richte meinen Zauberstab auf Bellatrix. 

Stirb, denke ich mir. Stirb, du Monster! Du bist doch eh schon so tot, also stirb jetzt endgültig! Und lass uns in Frieden!

Bellatrix kreischt auf. Sie schafft es irgendwie, den Todesspruch aus der Bahn zu werfen, und er trifft stattdessen den Todesser links neben ihr. Dieser sinkt lautlos in sich zusammen.

Und das Chaos bricht los. 

Hermine springt auf und zückt ihren Zauberstab. Der Todesser, der sie auf die Lichtung geschleift hat, hat sie wohl nicht gründlich genug durchsucht. Schlaue, wunderbare Hermine, die immer ihren Zauberstab bei sich trägt!

Sie spricht Zaubersprüche und weicht aus, duckt sich, wirft sich zur Seite. Und ich mache das gleiche. Wenn nur Severus noch dazu käme, zu dritt hätten wir eine Chance…

Doch Severus ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Nur ein Schwarm voller wütender Krähen, die grünes und rotes Feuer speien. Überall um uns herum, überall, und wir sind nur zu zweit.

Hermine…

Unsere Blicke treffen sich ein weiteres Mal. Ein letztes Mal. Sie lächelt…

Sie lächelt mir zu, während rund um uns herum die Flüche knapp ihr Ziel verfehlen. Die Schneeflocken glänzen in ihrem Haar und in ihrem Blick liegt dieselbe Zuneigung und Wärme, die sich auch damals dort gespiegelt hatte, in Hogwarts, unter den Sternen. Nichts hat sich seitdem geändert. Und doch alles.

Ich werfe mich zur Seite, um einem Fluch auszuweichen, und als ich wieder auf die Beine komme, sehe ich Hermine zu Boden gehen, eingehüllt in grünes Licht. 

…Nein…

„NEIN!“, schreie ich voller Entsetzen. „HERMINE!“

Ich muss zu ihr! Das ist das Einzige, was ich in diesem Leben noch tun muss, zu ihr gelangen und ihr all die Dinge sagen, die ich zu sagen niemals übers Herz gebracht habe! Aber sie ist tot… Sie ist tot, und –

„Avada Kedavra.“ 

Alles auf dieser Welt hat seinen Preis. 

Doch ich bin froh…, für einen kleinen Augenblick in meinem Leben erfahren zu haben, was Liebe ist. 

Ich werde getroffen und falle, und das letzte, das ich sehe, sind ein dunkler Himmel und Schnee. 

Und die Erinnerung an Augen voller Sterne.

-  
-  
\- 

ENDE


End file.
